The Ice Queen
by ElsannaLove
Summary: Olympics AU: Anna is an halfpipe snowboarder, qualifying in the Olympics for the first time along with her fellow boarder and friend Kristoff. Elsa is a seasoned figure skater with a silver medal under her belt from the previous winter games. When Elsa notices the two boarders making fun of her craft, an argument ensues and a challenge arises - Elsanna shipping


This was my first crack at an Elsanna fic, based on an idea I got from elsannaheadcanons. Sorry about the weird lines, ff won't let me use my normal symbols

I don't own Frozen or its characters, they belong to Disney or whatever

*if a word or sentence is bolded, imagine they're speaking Norwegian

* * *

"**Hey Elsa.**"

"**Yeah Gerda?**"

"**Those American snowboarders have been staring at you since we started practicing.**"

Elsa paused in her stretching and glanced over to where her teammate was pointing, where obscured slightly by the protective glass were indeed the two young athletes in question. The woman tilted her head and watched as the two began giggling and speaking to each other, though Elsa was too far away to hear what they were saying. There was no doubt in her mind however that they were not admiring her skills.

Smirking, Elsa tossed her platinum blonde braid forward so it draped over her left shoulder and winked at her friend. "**I suppose I'll have to give them something to stare at then.**"

Elsa heard her friend chuckle as she took off across the ice, gliding over the slick surface with increasing speed until she reached the side nearest to the observers and angled her skates, swiftly heading to her right and preparing for a jump. Never much of a show-off, but unable to resist putting two newcomers in their place, she executed a perfect flip jump, earning her a small applause from her teammates on the ice who had stopped practicing to watch her display.

Making sure she was in clear view of the Americans who were observing, she next leaped into the air for a split jump, landing and gathering herself before taking off in a double axel. Sticking the landing and allowing herself a victory smile, she circled back around to skid to a stop mere feet away from where the boarders sat, barely acknowledging them as she gave an appreciative nod to her teammates who clapped for her once again, this time slightly more drawn out. A few moments later they all went back to their own practicing and Elsa finally turned to the pair her little show had been for.

* * *

"Who does that princess think she is?" mumbled the stubborn redhead, her eyes following the Norwegian figure skater as she glided across the ice and gracefully leaped into the air.

"Apparently someone good enough to show off," her companion replied, brushing his floppy blonde locks out of his face and eyeing his friend. "Don't let her get to you Anna."

"I'm not, Kristoff," Anna scoffed, crossing her arms as she watched the skater stop in front of them and nod to her teammates, who clapped for her as if her tricks had been all that impressive. "I just think she's being..."

"Pretentious?" Kristoff suggested, giving her a playful shove which she returned absentmindedly.

"Yeah," she agreed, seeing the skater spin around to face them and offer them a smile that was half-welcoming, half-mocking. Anna narrowed her eyes slightly and waited for the girl to speak.

"Enjoying our practice?" she inquired in accented English, gesturing to the other skaters behind her and raising an eyebrow in question. "I couldn't help but notice you watching and thought you might be interested in something more than warm-up."

"That wasn't warm-up?" Anna asked sarcastically, holding back a grin at Kristoff's chuckles beside her. "Look pretty simple to me."

"Oh? Well I supposed to the untrained eye of a snowboarder, it's difficult to appreciate the focus and discipline it takes for the execution of the jumps."

"Untrained?" Anna bristled, rising to her feet and stepping down from her seat until she was nearly pressed against the glass and better able to see the other girl's smug expression. "Do you have any idea how much training it takes to perfect one snowboarding trick? How many hours you have to put into it?"

The blonde skater considered the question for a moment before shrugging and busying herself with staring at her fingernails.

"No, I don't, but I'm not a snowboarder." She paused for a moment and raised her chin so she could meet Anna's eyes. "But apparently you know enough about figure skating to criticize mine."

"Anna," Kristoff whispered into her ear, wrapping a hand gently around her wrist and attempting to pull her away, "maybe we should go before you get yourself into something again."

But Anna was having none of it and pulled her wrist free of his grip, staring down the skater who was looking far too pleased with herself.

"I know that you're making it sound more difficult than it is," she quipped, a smirk growing on her face as she spoke. "How hard can a few jumps and turns really be?"

* * *

At the stubborn little redhead's last remark, Elsa burst out into laughter, albeit a little louder than she had intended, drawing the attention of her teammates once again as everyone tried to tune into the conversation. Ignoring the stares they were drawing, she locked eyes with the boarder and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

"I suppose you think you could do better than me?"

A hush fell over the rink as her challenge was laid down, and in somewhere like an Olympic ice rink, a challenge was unlikely to go unanswered. The redhead did not falter for a moment, the same grin appearing on her face. She gestured her head to the left and Elsa skated along beside her as the two athletes made their way to the door that led between the viewing area and the ice. When they reached it the redhead swung it open and stood in the opening, extending her right hand, which Elsa took with her own.

"You're on," the boarder agreed, earning the two of them a round of cheers from the athletes and spectators in the rink as they shook on it. As they broke their contact the young man that had been sitting with the redhead came up behind her, shaking his head yet smiling all the same.

"You're going to regret this," he warned his companion, who only smacked him on the arm in response.

* * *

"Anna, USA, woman's halfpipe," Anna introduced herself as she was tightening the laces on her skates.

"Elsa, Norway, ladies singles," Elsa replied, leaning against the wall next to where the boarder sat getting ready. "You seem new."

"First year I've been old enough to qualify," the redhead explained, "and you seem... old."

Elsa feigned offence briefly, which seemed to amuse Anna as she rose to her feet and wiggled around in her skates to test them, though she masked her expression as best she could.

"This is my second year," Elsa told her, gesturing for the younger girl to lead the way back to the ice so they could begin. Anna said nothing as she slowly made way to the swinging door, doing her best to keep her balance. Kristoff was standing by the door to offer her a hand, which she of course refused. Elsa shook her head and followed Anna onto the ice, gliding around in slow circles to warm up her legs. She waited for Anna to get used to the feeling of being on her skates before she began their little competition, always one to be as fair as possible.

Anna herself was getting a bit worried. Skating lessons from when she was a child and evening trips with her friends were one thing. Going up against an Olympic figure skater was another. Her rational mind beginning to catch up with her, Anna did her best to push her worries aside and focus on proving herself, or rather proving her point.

"Ready whenever you are," Anna announced. Elsa nodded and skated over to her, keeping their eyes locked as she stopped in front of her.

"Since you're obviously lacking in figure skating knowledge, let's make this simple," Elsa proposed, earning her a sarcastic smile from her competitor. The skater held back her own smile as she continued. "I perform a jump, spin, or spiral. If you can do it, then clearly you're right when you suggest figure skating isn't difficult. If not, consider it a lesson learned in humility."

Anna rolled her eyes, impatiently tapping her fingers against her leg. "Yes, yes, got it. Who's judging us?"

"I got my teammates to invite a figure skater from another country, to keep things fair." As Elsa spoke, a young man with auburn hair skated over to the girls and nodded in greeting.

"Hans," he introduced himself briefly, "and I would watch out for this one." He chuckled and looked at Anna. "The Ice Queen of Norway here won silver four years ago in Vancouver."

Anna raised an eyebrow at the nickname and replied in a monotonous voice. "Silver. Impressive."

Elsa stared down Anna with a blank expression on her face. "Let's see if I deserved it."

Anna did an exaggerated bow and did her best to skate backwards to give Elsa room. "Your move."

"**Don't go easy on her,**" Gerda called from across the ice where she stood with her teammates.

"**It wouldn't make a difference if I did,**" Elsa replied, earning laughs and smiles from those who could understand her. Anna scowled at her inability to understand the words, though she was certain a joke had been made at her expense. The blonde smirked and skated back, getting herself ready before she took off across the ice, deciding on what she considered a simple ballet jump to begin. Circling around the rink and lifting off her left leg she jumped, extending the leg before landing gracefully and skating back around to where Anna stood. When she reached her, the older girl gestured for her to go ahead and copy the move.

Anna took a deep breath, playing Elsa's movements over in her mind as she pushed off the ice, circling a few times before feeling confident enough to attempt the move. Wobbling as she lifted one of her skates off, she sucked in a deep breath and shot herself into the air, trying to keep her leg out and landing as best she could, managing to keep her balance just long enough to avoid falling on her face. Settling back onto both feet she let out the air she had been holding tight in her lungs and skated back around to where Elsa waited, looking mildly impressed.

"Very good," she praised. Anna grinned victoriously before the two girls looked to Hans, who contemplated for a short moment before nodding.

"You did the move, and that was all that was required," he told them. From the viewing area everyone heard Kristoff break into applause and cheering for Anna, who giggled and waved him off. Once everyone was silent, Elsa thought for a moment and then began her forward strokes, getting into a good position and leaping into a stag jump, one leg extended behind her and the other bent out in front. She landed easily and added an extra twirl for effect, which her teammates seemed to enjoy as they clapped for her briefly as she skated back to the others.

"You don't need to try try the twirl if it's too difficult," Elsa said to Anna, who rolled her eyes and began skating, circling one more time than Elsa had before jumping and bending her front leg as best she could, not getting nearly as much height as the other girl, or the same jump duration. When she landed she stumbled for a moment, and in righting herself found her body facing the opposite direction she had started in. Doing her best to fix herself, she skated back and when she saw Elsa's raised eyebrow, she realized it must have appeared as if she were trying to attempt the twirl.

"I'll accept that," Hans said, and Elsa tilted her head much as she had before when she first saw Anna across the rink.

"You must be quite lucky," she remarked, skating off before Anna could reply. Elsa circled slowly, mulling over the moves she knew and trying to decide which would be best to finish their competition. Coming to the perfect decision, she smiled and stopped for a moment, shocking her teammates before she began gliding backwards, increasing her speed and taking off in the same double axel she had performed for show earlier. When she landed, instead of lowering her left leg she extended it until she was in an arabesque spiral position, which earned her a lengthy applause from her teammates. Holding the position for a few seconds longer, she skated back in the direction of Anna and didn't falter until she could lower her leg and skid to a stop feet away from the other girl, who couldn't entirely hold back the incredulous expression on her face.

"Your turn," was all she said, waiting until Anna gathered herself and attempted the same backward strokes Elsa had used. Feeling far less confident while trying to peer over her shoulder to see where she was going, Anna did not allow herself nearly enough room for the jump. When she lifted off the ice to spin in the air, she found herself crashing into the sideboards and falling onto her backside.

Not having been expecting such a fall, Elsa gasped and raced across the rink to Anna, who was sitting rather unceremoniously with her legs spread apart and her face in her hands. She appeared to be shaking, and Elsa was worried she may have been injured. Nearly slamming into the boards herself with the great speed she had been going at to get to the younger girl, she managed to stop in time, but she was not expecting what she heard coming from behind Anna's gloved hands.

She was laughing. Anna was actually laughing, having just embarrassed herself in front of half of the Norwegian figure skating team and the person she was trying to prove herself to.

"Ummmm, Anna?" Elsa said tentatively. "Are you... alright?"

This only caused the redhead to laugh even louder and Elsa was almost concerned until she heard a snort, and could not hold back her own amusement.

"Here," Elsa giggled, holding out a hand to help her up. Anna took her hands down from her face, apparently having gotten her laughing under control. She took the offered hand, but instead of being helped up she yanked hard and pulled Elsa down with her. The blonde let out a surprised yelp as she fell to the ice alongside Anna, whose laughing returned full force.

"Hey!" Elsa complained, but quickly dissolved into giggles herself as she gazed at the girl next to her who had the most adorable blush on her cheeks, due to the cold or embarrassment she couldn't tell.

"Looks like I was right," Elsa pointed out, getting herself back under control and waiting for Anna to do the same. After a long moment the boarder shook her head and looked over to Elsa in what resembled admiration.

"The Ice Queen is right! Oh my god, how do you do that?!" she asked, chuckling a few more times and leaning her head back against the boards.

"Years and years of hard training," Elsa shrugged. Anna grinned, any previous hints of hostility completely erased from her face, and delicately lifted herself to her feet with the help of the boards, wincing as her muscles complained after their rough treatment. She offered a hand to Elsa, who took it and rose to her feet as well, letting Anna hold onto her arm for balance as they made their way back to the others, who had gathered in a small crowd in the centre of the ice.

"Wow, I'm sorry, that is not easy at all," Anna conceded, her eyes on Elsa as she was guided across the rink. "So what do I owe you now?"

"I don't know, I never thought about that," Elsa admitted, slowing her pace as she and Anna conversed. The redhead contemplated her options for a moment before taking in a sharp breath and grinning wide at Elsa.

"Why don't I take you to dinner?" she suggested, giggling once again at the look that appeared on Elsa's face as a result.

"Dinner?" the blonde repeated, feeling her own cheeks heat up slightly at the implication of... "Like a- a date?"

"Yeah, exactly like one," Anna nodded, her smile somehow widening at Elsa's words. "I'll organize and pay for it all as a price for you proving me wrong."

Elsa's blush only deepened, causing those adorable giggles to come back as they reached the others. While her teammates congratulated her and gave Anna some encouraging words for trying, the blonde skater felt a shy smile appear on her face.

"I'd like that," she replied, enjoying how it made Anna give her a few little claps in excitement.

"Yay! Meet me at the entrance to the rink tonight at six?"

All Elsa could do was nod, so Anna waved goodbye to her as she skated towards the door where Kristoff was waiting. Allowing herself to be helped off the ice this time, she spun around to see Elsa staring after her and beamed at her with wounded pride.

"Maybe you can tell me all about those years and years of hard training," she called before turning back around and disappearing from Elsa's sight, leaving her with the image of the giggling, blushing redhead in her mind.


End file.
